Mix Tape
by mistressofhell
Summary: A series of snippets concerning everyone's favourite changeling and empath couple.


Well here we go, some snippets for you, with each being the title of a song I like. Hope you enjoy.

Teen Titans is the copyright and property of DC Comics.

* * *

**1. Say Goodnight Not Goodbye**

Dammit Raven I can't lose you again! I just got you back into my life…I'm not strong enough to go on without you." He admitted, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Garfield, you know as well as I do that I am the only one who can stop him. And if I must give up my life to save Earth once more, so be it. You will carry on, somehow. You've done it twice before." She said this with a wry smile, a knowing grin that was pure facade for the truth of what she was about to endure.

With one last kiss they parted.

"Goodbye Garfield."

"Goodnight Rachel."

**2. Not That Girl**

She couldn't help but feel a twinge when the blonde geomancer returned. Terra had hurt them, tried to kill them, and now, because she had no memory of these misdeeds, she was to be welcomed back? True, Raven had done as much, would do more, and she was still a welcome member, she had no right to judge. But as an empath, she could tell this was the same girl, aware of it or not. Garfield could sense it too, and had told her as much. His salty wariness retained in her mouth for days.

Hers remained, until the blonde left, the aftertaste still there until Black Adam created that mayhem and the instant flood of licorice sadness came in.

**3. Bridge Over Troubled Water**

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Seriously?"

"Bartholomew, once I have answered a question, I do not appreciate being pestered about my answer for a week straight. And you may…" Raven stopped there, she could not ask Wallace to respect her privacy, never Wallace.

"May what? Tell Wally off? Pssh, I have freaky good hearing, so he doesn't even know when I listen to him. I just thought it was cool and un-Raven like" That smile, the one Bart shared with his cousin, the first man who had broken her defenses at a glance. She was prey to it.

"If I curb your curiosity, will desist with the questions?" He nodded. Giving an exasperated sigh, Raven gave in. "And not tell Garfield?" He nodded once more.

"So what's it like living under bridges?"

**4. Perfect**

"She's perfect."

That word, it crawled along her skin, gave her night terrors, and woke her when she had finally been getting sleep. True, uninterrupted, no teammate dreams sleep. But because that moon-faced child had brought her back to be perfect, she suffered through insomnia.

Wife. Mother. Destruction.

**5. Dream A Little Dream Of Me**

He looked at her, but his emotions were impossible to read. Curse her for a fool; Raven knew that she have never taught him how to block his feelings. It had been so villains could not sense him, so he would not distract her against Slade or the Cult of Blood. Yet now, it had a detrimental effect.

"So let me get this straight. You can pick up on our dreams?" he asked, to which she gave an ashamed nod.

"Every night?"

"Not every night, especially not since I started wearing my headphones to bed."

"Can you choose whose dreams you see?" The blush was creeping up his neck now, the embarrassed but familiar taste returning.

"I am afraid I do not posses the training to choose whose dreams I view, or which ones I am dropped into."

With that, the rose of her cheeks came into full bloom and she darted away, for the honey was seeping in. And she dared not tell him that she had just lied.

**6. Saving Us**

It was their job, to go out there everyday and risk their lives. To protect the innocent, to bring justice to those who deserved it. But internally, each of them knew. They were doing this so that all that had happened to them would happen to no other.

**7. If I Fall**

It was better to let him think her clumsy then to admit that she enjoyed falling.

Because she knew he would always be there to catch her.

**8. Father And Son**

Beast Boy wished he had taken a picture. When he had been normal. Partially to contemplate what might have been. But mostly to mourn what had.

Garfield hated Father's Day.

**9. The Entertainer**

That smile. That damn smile. How she hated it. Not because she couldn't share it. But because she knew it to be fake.

Yes, Rachel Roth knew when Garfield was covering. Playing the fool to hide his hurt.

She just wish it hadn't have been directed at her when she mentioned her date.

**10. All Good Things**

She had to leave.

The book was in danger.

He was in danger.

Goodbye my beloved, goodbye.

**11. Gravity**

What Beast Boy hated most about changing was when he was in the air. That split second when he started to fall, just before he changed again.

It was especially bad around waterfalls.

**12. You Don't See Me**

If she really thought about it, Raven almost missed being a golden spirit. At least then she could watch over her friends without bringing Hell to their doorstep.

**13. What A Good Boy**

Raven hated whenever Beast Boy would visit the Doom Patrol.

Because it only reminded him of the things he had lost.

And of the things that Mento had never said.

**14. Doth I Protest Too Much**

"C'mon Rachel! You're cute, I'm hot, why don't you go out with me?"

Raven shuddered as the annoying boy from her science class...Brent?...asked her for a date..._yet again_. She sighed and faced him.

"I apologize but I am not interested, nor was I five minutes ago, nor will I be anytime soon. So I would appreciate it if you would refrain from asking me on any other occasion."

With this, she turned and headed for her locker, attempting to ignore the whispers about her rudeness from those who knew her better to Brent loudly claiming he would get her to say yes eventually. His persistence was familiar, and with that, she remembered the one reason she would never say yes to any boy within these halls.

A reason which was now waiting for her outside school on his moped, carefully covering his skin, but that smile of his was shining through his helmet and she giddily wondered how Brent would feel if confronted by a large green talking gorilla next time he asked her out.

**15. California Dreaming**

He had always loved acting. Despite the long hours and small pay cheque, Garfield had loved every second of being on a set. Rita had inspired him to act, allowed him to pursue the dreams his mother had planted within his mind before the accident. And despite his love of being a superhero...there were days when Beast Boy would have much rather be Tork than a superhero.

**16. She's Always A Woman**

She had been an eighteen year old woman when she first formed the Titans. Since then she had been a demon possessed shell, a pure being, an evil avatar and a golden spirit. She was currently inhabiting the body of a sixteen year old girl that had come into existence due to the sacrifices of the Cult of Blood. Yet through it all, Raven had not changed who she truly was, and was near smug when Gar confessed to always having a bit of a crush on her, no matter what form she was in.

**17. Hazy Shade Of Winter**

Animal Man did not like the cold or the fog surrounding Titans Tower. Having been raised in Africa and lived in San Francisco for over a decade, he had been used to warmth. Though with his fur, he had little to complain about. Yet when his former self arrived, he had heard _her_...Raven say it was too quiet. Animal Man had to agree, he too noticed the silence. There were moments, fleeting though they were that he missed the noise. Especially the noises his mate used to make when she was happy. Now she was silent except when called upon. Within his heart, what core of it there was, Animal Man coveted the sound of Raven's voice, because ten years ago she had been so full of hope...so full of love. But Raven loved Beast Boy while Dark Raven was merely the mate of Animal Man. It just wasn't the same.

**18. As Long As You're Mine**

They knew that being superheroes, their last mission could always be around the corner. So they resolved as long as they had each other, they would treasure every moment as if it were their last...because it just might be.

**19. Show Me Love**

Beast Boy knew Raven had trouble expressing her emotions. So he accepted that she would not be one for sweet nothings whispered in her ear or cuddles at sunset. But when she came into the training room during his workout just to give him a rather lengthy and passionate kiss, he wasn't exactly complaining.

**20. You've Got To Hide Your Love Away**

Neither of them knew why they were doing this.

It was so stupid.

Yet with the new team still in it's infancy, the threat of Trigon looming, they still came back together.

It was not planned, but after the months they had been together before the end of the crisis, and the months apart, neither could resist.

They agreed to keep it a secret from the rest of the team, to much drama floating around as it was.

But as Gar snuck out of Raven's room one morning, he wished that they could just tell everyone.

That way he could at least stay the night instead of leaving Raven's comfy bed and warm embrace at dawn.


End file.
